User talk:LapisScarab
Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Organization XIII page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BebopKate (Talk) 04:11, 21 March 2009 Thank you for editing Aqua's apperance. It was well done. I was wondering if you could do Terra and Ventus, please?--'NinjaSheik' 00:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Sure! I just need a few minutes to finish something else. LapisScarab 01:29, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm NinjaSheik.--'NinjaSheik' 01:33, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Huge Favor Um, sorry to bother you, but a member of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki have been adding apperance to some of the charactrs and my sister thinks it'll be cool if you do the same thing if the Organization characters...The point is, will you do an appearance for the characters, like you did with Terra, Aqua, and Ven? Please!?! You're the best we've ever had! Please, if it isn't to mucht trouble?--'NinjaSheik' 22:00, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely! I'm flattered you like my descriptions so much and I'll get to work on that as soon as I can. LapisScarab 00:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Really!?! Oh, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much!--'NinjaSheik' 00:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :My computer's being weird so I'm gonna stop for a bit so it can cool down. Halfway there though! LapisScarab 01:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) That's okay! You've done engough for tonight. I must say I'm quite impressed by your skills. Yes, you make a fine asset to the wiki, indeed. Good night. Oh, and thank you so much for what you're doing.--'NinjaSheik' 01:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :'Kay, I'm back. LapisScarab 16:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, just finished Organization XIII with Xion's description (though for my own sanity I copied and reworded the descriptions of most of her armored forms from her boss page). If there's anything else you need, I'll be happy to help. Thank you for everything you're doing.--'NinjaSheik' 21:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Of course! Actually, doing that was pretty fun. LapisScarab 21:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to hear. LevL put some apperance sections of characters like Elizabeth. Feel free do do hers ir anyone else you come upon on.--'NinjaSheik' 21:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) One More Time? Hey, long time no see. Can you do me another favor? It's for the apperance of Namine. Do you mind doing it?--'NinjaSheik' 19:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :'Kay, just finished. LapisScarab 03:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--'NinjaSheik' 03:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Question I saw the appearance sections you made and I liked those. So, I have a question. Can you help with the appearance sections of the Port Royal characters? I can understand it if you don't want to do it, but I would be grateful if you do help. - LevL 18:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Of course, I'll get to it as soon as I can. I have basically zero motivation of my own, so I really need to be given an assignment like this;) LapisScarab 20:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Seems like you're our best descriptor on the wiki. You are a very good asset to the wiki, indeed.--'NinjaSheik' 22:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay, done, but I'm a litle disappointed with Elizabeth's description. Her outfit is so simple that I didn't really have much to say. Oh well, happy to help. LapisScarab 20:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your hard work.--'NinjaSheik' 20:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. - LevL 20:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) have you played: "The Sims"? see subject--Ssbbfan4 03:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC)